Inspiración
by Nina Graph
Summary: Mukuro y Byakuran leen fanfictions para "inspirarse", pero su mejor idea la sacan de la historia que menos esperan.


**Inspiración**

_Somos uno. Es algo que no me es posible expresar con palabras; cada vez que nuestras zonas biológicas se encuentran..._

—Pffff...

Le pellizcó la mejilla, riendo también.

—Mejor pasemos al siguiente.

_...son como música para mis oídos. El cuerpo de Mukuro, curvilíneo, femenino..._

—¡Hey!

—No hagas caso, eres el hombre más macho que conozco.

—No digas "macho", por favor...

—Démosle otra oportunidad. Veamos...

Clickeó el siguiente enlace.

_...ese enorme y suculento pedazo de carne..._

—Oya, oya. A eso le llamo exagerar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? En verdad soy bien dotado —protestó Byakuran, dejando escapar una sonrisa—, pero "suculento pedazo de carne" me hace pensar en un bistec.

—Ya me dio hambre, y si fuera "enorme" no te dejaría hacerlo tan seguido, así que no te quejes.

—Veamos otro...

_Con sus besos apasionados, sus palabras amorosas..._

—Oh, este promete...

_...Bykuran metió su wi-wi en mi..._

Byakuran se tapó la boca, casi escupiendo su Coca-Cola

—Pffff ¡Jajaja! ¡No lo puedo creer! —rió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Creo que prefiero "zonas biológicas" —se sonrió Mukuro.

—¿En serio? A mí me había gustado "palos de hombre"

Mukuro se acomodó en la falda de su novio. Descansó su mano en el abdomen de Byakuran, sintiendo cómo los músculos se sacudían con su risa. Byakuran, a su vez, le acarició el muslo con la mano que había estado sosteniendo el _mouse_.

—Creo que esto no va a funcionar —señaló Byakuran.

—Fue una idea... bastante original de tu parte —comentó Mukuro. —De todas maneras, fue divertido.

—Incluso si algunos son extraños, hay ideas interesantes —Byakuran retrocedió algunas páginas. —Por ejemplo, esto de ponerte un vestido de mucama no está nada mal... ¡Incluso hay un dibujo en la portada!

—Tú ya habías buscado esto, ¿no es así, pervertido? —Mukuro le pellizcó la mejilla otra vez.

—Puede ser... oye, hay otra página de éstos.

—Riámonos un rato.

Sólo había una historia más, probablemente la primera de su estilo que habían subido. No tera demasiado larga, y era apta para todo público. A decir verdad, no obedecía para nada su propósito original, pero ya que habían desperdiciado las dos últimas horas leyendo, unos minutos más no les iban a hacer diferencia. Byakuran hizo click, acomodando a Mukuro en sus piernas.

* * *

_Era de noche cuando por fon llegó a casa. Sólo la ventana de su habitación dejaba ver una luz __trémula,__ tenue, que definitivamente no __venía de ninguna lámpara. Por un segundo, Mukuro pensó que el idiota de su novio había incendiado su apartamento, pero no vio humo ni percibió señal de alarma en los alrededores. Cuando se cercioró de que nada andaba mal, surgió la curiosidad. En silencio, abrió la puerta de la calle y tomó el ascensor al último piso._

_El comedor y la cocina estaban oscuros, vacíos y ordenados, como los había dejado. Por un momento, Mukuro pensó que quizá Byuakuran no hubiera vuelto de Japón después de todo, pero antes de poder sentirse decepcionado, percibió un levísimo olor a chocolate y un piano suave de fondo. Ambos provenían de su cuarto_

_¿Podría ser...?_

_Colgó su chaqueta en el perchero de la cocina, luego de hacer que su tridente desapareciera. Se soltó el cabello largo, se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa, y se sintió estúpido, porque podía estar completamente equivocado... Aun así, la idea ya se había formado en su mente, y aun si Byakuran no había planeado nada, seguramente lo recibiría con el afecto de siempre, y eso sería suficiente. _

_Caminó hasta el cuarto que compartían. Tuvo que inspirar para mantener la compostura, porque en realidad estaba emocionado, antes de abrir la puerta lo más casualmente que pudo._

_Todos los muebles habían desaparecido. La cama de dos plazas había sido reemplazada por una pila de telas índigo y almohadones mullidos en medio de la habitación. La luz que había visto desde afuera provenía de velas de distintos tamaños agrupadas por todos los rincones, cubriéndolo todo con un aura dorada y fluida. Había pétalos de flores violetas y lilas esparcidos por el suelo, ahora alfombrado de púrpura. Su perfume resaltaba el aroma a chocolate, acomodado en una __pirámide al lado de una botella de Champagne y el reproductor de música. Del techo colgaban cintas de los colores que reinaban en la habitación._

_Todo eso Mukuro lo notó después, porque lo primero encontraron sus ojos fue la figura al lado de la ventana._

_Byakuran no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Aun lucía su traje blanco con corbata negra, aunque estaba descalzo. Su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, pero su sonrisa estaba ahí, sin un ápice de ironía, y sus ojos brillaban con orgullo y ternura._

_No mediaron palabra. Mukuro se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio, acercando sus labios. Fue Byakuran quien terminó de unirlos, saboreando y redescubriendo la sensación de besar al otro. Atrajo a Mukuro por la cintura, acariciando su espalda a medida que profundizaban su contacto. _

_Sólo cuando estaban junto entendían lo que se sentía olvidarse del resto del mundo, todo lo importante reducido a ese momento._

_Se separaron para mirarse._

—_Feliz aniversario _—_susurraron al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Byakuran dejó de leer cuando sintió una boca traviesa y tierna besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando por su cuello y su mentón. Mukuro lo tomó de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Más que la lujuria que habían estado tratando de conseguir, Byakuran vio amor reflejado en esa mirada. Se besaron, con dulzura pero con fuerza, uniendo sus labios y sus cuerpos tanto como les fue posible.

—Fue un poco cursi para mi gusto... —dijo Byakuran en un suspiro contra el cuello del otro, quien ahora estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Las rodillas de Mukuro se le hincaron un poco en los costados, a lo que él respondió con un apretón a sus muslos.

—¿Por qué no me estás llevando a la cama?

-...-...-

**_No saqué los extractos de los fics que aparecen aquí de ningún lado, por lo que si se parecen a alguna otra historia, no fue a propósito. Por otro lado, si alguna vez alguien escribió algo parecido a lo que Mukuro y Byakuran se burlan aquí, sepan que estoy lejos de criticar el trabajo de nadie y que fue completamente subjetivo. Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer, y dejen feedback si les gustó! (Ando inspirada últimamente, jaja)_**

_**-Nina**_


End file.
